


2Seung Fluff

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Something cute and fun with 2Seung :)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 13





	2Seung Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, it's all I could think of xD  
> I hope it's okay, I also hope everyone enjoys reading this.

It was a quiet Friday night, it was a little before nine. Seungsik was reading a bedtime story to his little girl, she was _supposed_ to be sleeping. But she was being a little stubborn, just like her dad, as he finished the story. She said; “again appa” he laughed a little, he placed a kiss on her forehead “alright.” As he got halfway through the book he noticed, that she was now asleep. Nari looked so cute holding onto her favourite teddy bear, Seungsik turned off the light as he left the room. One child down, one to go. He placed the book back on the shelf, wondering why it was so quiet.

He took one look in the lounge room and, found the reason why. Seungwoo was asleep on the couch holding their son, who was curled up in his arms. He smiled a little before moving close enough, Jung-ho stirred a little as he went to pick him up. He smiled tiredly as his appa carried him to bed, the moment Jung-ho was in his bed. He rolled over and, went right back to sleep. Seungsik wandered back to the lounge room, where Seungwoo was pouting a little. “Missing something” he nodded as he looked at him, “because you stole him.”

Seungsik laughed as quietly as he could, “I know, because he needed to sleep in his bed. Just like someone else should” Seungwoo shook his head, “nope” it was obvious and, he’s said it before. “You’re just as stubborn as Nari” that made him smile, “I know” Seungsik was ready to help him up. “Of course, you’re proud of that, now come on Mr stubborn.” Seungwoo tilted his head and, raised his arms “only if you help me.” Seungsik was quick to add; “I was going to anyway,” it didn’t take much to lift him up. Seungwoo stumbled a little along the way, as soon as he laid down.

He made sure that Seungsik joined him, it’s just a good thing that the doors are locked and, the lights are off. The next morning Seungsik wasn’t surprised, that Seungwoo was leaning against him. With his arm securely around him, he smiled like an idiot. It was quiet for a while, after a few minutes he moves around a little. He knows it won’t be long before, their kids join them. Nari and Jung-ho are quiet as they walk in, they don’t hesitate to climb on the bed. It’s clear what Jung-ho wants to do, he makes his way to his dad. Seungsik sits up a little as Nari crawls to her appa, she’s content as he holds her.

It’s easy to tell she loves playing with her teddy bear, it was only a matter of time before she asked; “is it breakfast time.” Seungsik smiled a little “I think it is,” one look to his right and, it’s clear that Jung-ho has gone back to sleep. It’s quiet as they walk out of the room, “appa can you make pancakes.” He isn’t surprised at all “of course, I can” Nari got settled in her chair at the table. As he grabbed what he needed, he asked; “should I make some for everyone.” She giggled a little “nope,” Seungsik begins cooking “why not.” All she does is smile a little, it’s easy enough to get the batter ready.

After about five minutes, he had made a few pancakes. Nari was happy when she had them in front of her, once she was right Seungsik got ready to make more. While also making a pot of coffee, after he had a bite to eat. He decided to see if they were awake, when he walked in it was obvious Jung-ho noticed since he giggled a little. “Appa” he would have moved towards him, but Seungwoo didn’t want to let go. Seungsik sat on his side of the bed, with a small smile “who wants pancakes.” It was only a manner of seconds before, Jung-ho became excited.

“I do” it was clear that Seungwoo did too, he just didn’t show it. But he was smiling a little, “I don’t think I want to move yet.” No surprises there, Seungsik laughed a little. “I can tell" it was a few moments later, Jung-ho was next to him "appa." He was happy when he was held, "pancakes" it would take a lot more to get Seungwoo motivated. "I can guarantee there will be coffee ready, by the time you get up" it caught his attention. "I like the sound of that" once again Seungsik laughed a little, he then got up and carried their son to the kitchen.

Nari was just about done when he walked in, once Jung-ho was settled at the table. He continued making more pancakes, as well as filling up two cups with coffee. Which worked out perfectly since, Seungwoo slowly stumbled into the kitchen. Without saying a word he walked up behind him, Seungsik was a little startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist. “I need to hold you longer” of course, it was a little difficult to continue cooking. But Seungsik has always made it work, a few minutes later Jung-ho was happily eating. 

A couple of hours later, they were doing what they could to cool down. It wasn’t hard to tell what Nari wanted to do, since she found her swimmers. She is quick to find her dad “let’s go swimming,” Seungwoo smiled a little “okay.” He helped her get changed, within seconds she was heading to the door. He couldn’t help but, laugh a little “wait a minute.” Nari turned and, pouted a little “don’t look at me like that,” she ended up giggling a little. They moved to the bathroom so, he could put sunscreen on her. Once that was done she was quick to find Seungsik and, Jung-ho who were sitting in the lounge room.

“I’m going to go in the pool,” as soon as she said that her brother got very excited. Once again she headed to the door, where she found her dad waiting with their towel. As soon as they were outside she didn’t hesitate to climb the stairs, “watch me jump in” he put the towels down. “I’m watching” a moment later she jumped, there was a small splash followed by a giggle. Seungwoo slowly hopped in and, moved around a little. Jung-ho had a bit of trouble climbing the stairs, but Seungsik was there to help him. He let out a giggle of his own, once he was in the water. 

Of course, he tried to compete with his sister but, Nari was better at swimming. It was definitely the perfect thing to do, on a warm Saturday morning. When it became too hot, they spent the afternoon watching movies.


End file.
